


Two-Toned Eyes

by AlexanderPeterson



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: But Not Much, F/M, M/M, Mostly Smut, Smut, There's a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Toby is drawn back into the Labyrinth, now as a teenager? If Jareth has his way then quite a few things are going to happen.<br/>((originally uploaded to FF.net on January 3, 2011. Last update on December 25, 2012. May or may not be updated again.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> ***Please note that all notes on this fic are the original notes that I added on when I wrote this back in 2011. So most of the stuff in those notes aren't really valid anymore but I'm too lazy to re-write them to fit the situation as it is now. Forgive me.***
> 
> I started this at 1 in the morning for my wonderful boyfriend, Kadaj <3 I hope you get a little enjoyment from this dear. I know how much you like Labyrinth.
> 
> Toby’s 18 now and he’s wishing he could disappear. Too many people are hassling him about the strange things he says sometimes and about the even stranger dreams he’s been having. What had Sarah said about Goblins so long ago…?
> 
> Things in italics are either thoughts, memories, or dreams. Things in normal type are normal speech and whatnot.
> 
> I don’t really know what else needs to be explained.
> 
> WARNINGS [and other notes]: A few OC’s are gonna get slapped in here just for the purpose of making things a little more interesting, and besides… Toby doesn’t have any friends when he’s a baby right? Friends are vital to this fic. I also gave him a bit of a punk/ goth/ emo kid type of style. I just figured it would be fun to play around with. This is a slash fic with Jareth and Toby so if you don’t like, you don’t have to read it.
> 
> Enjoy!!

XOXO

 

_“Just fear me… Love me… Do as I say and I will be your slave…”_ Toby Williams woke with a start, swallowing hard to try to relieve the dryness in his mouth. Who had said those words…? That voice sounded strangely familiar as well but he couldn’t place it. Maybe it was just something from one of the stories his sister used to tell him when he was a kid. He had loved those stories oh so much but since Sarah had moved out… all the stories had left with her, and Toby often sat around in her old room looking through old books and theater props that she had left behind.

“Who are you…?” He whispered to the voice he often heard in his head, looking out the window from his bed. “Why can’t I ever see your face?” Somewhere deep in his imagination Toby thought he heard a chuckle, but it must have been the house settling. Damned old place was always making weird sounds. The teen licked his lips as he rolled over, trying to get the dry, sticky taste of sleep off his tongue. It wasn’t working. With a sigh he heaved himself out of bed and stretched as he glanced over at his clock, running his fingers through his shaggy dark brown hair.

_‘Three-thirty in the God damned morning… Why couldn’t you have woken me up two hours from now?’_ He thought sourly to his dream, knowing full well that now that he was awake it would be hell trying to get to sleep again. Making his way down the hall quietly he peaked into Sarah’s old room and all his feelings of aggravation left him. He loved his sister a lot and just thinking about her and how she would tell him a story before sending him back to bed on nights like this sent a jolt of loneliness through him. He tiptoed past his parent’s room and down the stairs quickly, not wanting to risk waking them. The house felt much too quiet as he pulled a glass from the shelf, having to sand up on his toes to reach one, as they were all tucked in the back of the cupboard and he was a bit shorter than most boys his age. His dad had always assured him that he would hit a big growth spurt someday but he was eighteen now and “someday” was starting to feel like “the thirty-second of Never”. The teen sighed as he turned the cold tap on the kitchen sink and filled the glass. He smirked a bit to himself when he heard the slight ‘clink’ of his lip-ring against the side of the glass. At first he had gotten the piercing to piss off his parents (which he had succeeded in doing), but now he kept it because he had grown to like the look. One of his close friends, Anya Marie, had suggested he make the full transformation from a quiet kid that no one really noticed to a darker, yet at the same time, more flamboyant, nuisance two years ago. Toby had protested at first, telling her that, first of all, it didn’t really seem like something that would look good on him and second, he wasn’t gay. Not in the least. But Anya had only grinned at him. Somehow she had known that he would go along with it whether he wanted to or not. And he did.

“Sneak.” The brunette chuckled softly setting his glass down and starting back up the stairs, still smiling at the memories.

First to change had been the clothes. Normally he was just… neutral. Blending in with everyone else in the school just right, but Anya and her boyfriend, Kata Malchick, had seen to it right away that Toby was squeezed into a pair of her black jeans (Kata’s pants would have been far too baggy on him, he was a twig and the other male had a larger build than him all together) and thrown into one of his baggy t-shirts. He felt a bit awkward as Kata looked him over while Anya was off gathering a few other things to try on him. He couldn’t help but blush a little as those dark eyes swallowed him up, never once leaving his slight frame, almost as if he were seriously considering something other than the change in wardrobe. He had been so entranced by his friend’s eyes he was caught completely off guard when Anya tackled him to the floor and sat squarely on his stomach.

_“A-Anya! What are you doing!?”_ He had shouted in surprise.

_“I thought you said you WEREN’T gay.”_ The girl had teased him, leaning down close to his ear.

_“W-what are you talking about?”_ Toby felt the blush rise to his cheeks again as he remembered Anya giggling and asking him why he’d been staring at her boyfriend. That was the last thought the teen had before he slipped back into sleep, much easier than he had first thought.

_“You’ll know soon enough, Toby…”_ A voice whispered as he started falling into a cross between a dream and a memory. _“You’ll know soon enough…”_

~xoxo~

 

_“I thought you said you WEREN’T gay, Toby.” Anya teased in her friend’s ear after tackling him to the ground._

_“W-what are you talking about?” He stammered back. “I’m not.”_

_“Then why were you staring at Kata like that? Hmm?” She giggled. Toby shoved at her shoulders. She was heavier than she looked._

_“HE was staring at ME!” The brunette defended himself, a blush starting to creep over his cheeks. “You should be more worried about that than my sexual preferences.” He muttered._

_“She’s not worried about me. I can look all I want, so long as I don’t touch.” Kata winked at the two of them, leaning against the wall, crossing his arms with a little smirk tilting his lips that only made Toby blush darker. He HAD been checking him out! That son of a--…_

_“Hey wait a sec! What the hell do you think you’re doing Anya!?” Toby’s voice rose an octave as his friend pulled an eyeliner pencil out of her little bag of tricks with a giggle._

_“I told you, we’re changing your ENTIRE image.” She explained. “Kata come here and hold his head still for me, will you?” The older male pushed himself away from the wall and brushed his hair out of his eyes before sitting down behind Toby and putting a knee on each side of his head and his hands under his chin to hold him still. Anya just put her knees on his arms and sat on his chest so that he couldn’t push her away. Not that he would have been able to at the moment. Kata was WAY too close to him for the teen to want to do much of anything._

_“Don’t worry.” Kata whispered, leaning down and letting his lips brush over his helpless friend’s ear ever so slightly. “She won’t stab your eye out. As long as you don’t move.” Toby gulped and nodded as Anya moved in with the pencil, dragging it in soft careful lines over his lower lids._

_“Ta-da!” The girl sat back and admired her work with a grin, not even noticing how Kata’s thumbs continued to caress their friend’s jaw softly in an attempt to calm him even though the ‘ordeal’ was over. “He looks good. What do you think, hun?” Kata just grinned._

_“Looks great babe.” He nodded, releasing Toby’s face and standing. He kissed the top of Anya’s head with a gentle smile. “So how else are you going to torture the poor boy today?” He teased, running his fingers through her tri-coloured hair softly._

_“I think I’m done… For today.” Anya said, standing and pulling Toby up with her to fully survey her handy-work. “What do you think To?” She asked turning him towards the mirror with a smile. A short gasp caught in Toby’s throat. He knew it was a mirror but somehow he thought it was a totally different person looking back at him. He stepped closer to the glass and touched the corner of his eye, admiring the work Anya had done._

_“I could get used to this.” He smiled._

 

~xoxo~

 

_“Toby, Toby, Toby… You’ll be mine soon enough…”_

 

~xoxo~

 

_“Are you sure you want to do this?” Toby only nodded at Kata’s question. “It’ll hurt.” He warned._

_“I know.” The brunette’s breath hitched as his friend’s fingers ghosted over his lips._

_“Want me to just do it quick and get it over with?” The concern in the older males voice made the younger’s insides churn._

_“Yeah.”_

_“Alright then. If you say so.” Toby squeezed his eyes shut and a sharp pain shot through his lip then was gone, replaced by a slight burn and tingle. “Hmm. Not bad.”_

_“Lookin’ good!” Anya complimented, holding up a small mirror. Toby touched the hoop in his lip tenderly, flinching back when it throbbed under his fingertips. “Seriously To, I told you this would be a good look for you.” She smiled brightly._

_“You know I’m only doing this to make my dad mad right?”  
“Yeah, but still!” Toby had to admit… Anya was right. The look suited him better than the bland, “I’m-just-going-to-blend-with-the-crowd” look. He was confused when he saw Anya nod out of the corner of his eye but lit up red a second later when he felt Kata’s lips touch the new pierce softly. “Awww! Toby, you’re blushing!” Anya giggled._

_“I think that answers your question dear.” Kata chuckled. “I’d say he’s a little curious.”_

 

~xoxo~

 

Toby wanted to punch his alarm clock.

“Shut the fuck up you stupid thing.” He groaned, pulling his pillow over his face. “You suck.” He muttered when the buzzing didn’t stop. “That was a good dream…” The buzzing still wasn’t stopping.

 

XOXO


	2. Not Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter two of Two-Tone Eyes. I hope this is coming along alright. I’m just writing it as I go along. I DO have a general plot lined out but things are just kinda happening as they happen. I have the feeling that I’ll be enjoying this chapter and the next :3 won’t tell you why. You have to figure it out on your own.
> 
> Same warnings and notes as last time. It’s pretty simple really. Not rocket science.
> 
> Well I hope you enjoy it!!

XOXO

 

“So. Tell me, one more time, what you heard.” Toby groaned as Jasper Khell asked the question, slowing down to a pained jog, holding his side. His friend slowed his pace as well and started jogging backwards to look into his eyes.

“The voice said _‘Just fear me… Love me… Do as I say and I will be your slave’_ that’s all.” He panted, bending over and stopping all together. “This sucks by the way. Why are you making me do this again?” The brunette glared at his blonde friend who just smirked at him in the bright lights of the football field. It was six thirty in the morning and the two of them had been running for about half and hour. Jasper was a runner. Toby most defiantly was not.

“It’s good for you.” Jasper answered simply. “Lay down on your back. It helps.” He sighed pushing Toby back by his shoulders. “Didn’t Sarah tell us a story one time with the Goblin King where he said the same thing?” Jasper had been a fan of Sarah’s stories as well and he knew most of them by heart.

“Yeah she did… And that’s what I thought it was at first. Just remembering a story. But then before I feel asleep… He… It…” He amended. He couldn’t be totally personifying this voice. Not yet. “Said _‘You’ll know soon enough Toby… You’ll know soon enough’_ and I thought I heard something else… Something really… Weird.” Toby crossed his arms behind his head and a strained look passed over his eyes. The blonde sat down next to his friend and stretched, looking a bit worried.

“Tell me.” He coaxed.

“It said… _‘Toby, Toby, Toby… You’ll be mine soon enough…’_ What the hell do you think that means, Jazz?” He was frowning now.

“I don’t know… But I’m sure it’s nothing. Have you taken anything, Toby?” Toby’s eyes flashed with something close to anger.

“What!? No! You know I would never- Jasper!!”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. That was stupid of me to say… I know you wouldn’t do that, but it’s the only logical explanation to what’s going on with you. It’s that or you’re still depressed about Sarah leaving.”

“That’s probably it.” The brunette sighed, sitting up. “My imagination’s running away with me, that’s all.” Toby stood with Jasper’s help. “Thanks.”

“See? All better.” Jasper grinned. “Come on. Get running you slacker.”

“Screw you.”

 

~xoxo~

 

“I’d like it if you could stay awake in my class Mr. Williams.” Toby snapped up at a cold voice right next to his ear. “Would you like to explain WHAT about my class is so boring that you feel the need to sleep through it?” A few snickers rippled through the class as he rubbed his eyes.

“I-I’m sorry sir… I… I didn’t sleep well last night and this morning, Jasper…”

“What about Mr. Khell?” His teacher was royally pissed off.

“Son of a bitch made me get up an hour and a half early to run.” He smirked as the class laughed. Including Jasper.

“Excuse me?” Toby raised an eyebrow at his teacher’s anger. “What have I told you about using that language in my classroom?”

“You told me to knock it the fuck off.” More laughter and a redder face from his teacher.

“Stay awake.” He growled.

“Coward…” Toby muttered reopening his notebook and copying down the last few lines of notes before turning the page and writing what he had heard again.

_“Just fear me… Love me… Do what I say and I will be your slave.”_

“What?” The brunette didn’t notice the fact that he had said the words aloud and now everyone in the room was staring at him.

“Nothing…” Toby stood and gathered his books and his bag before leaving the room in a hazy, angry hurry.

“Toby!!”

 

~xoxo~

 

“Hey, I heard you had a freak out in Mosher’s class Williams. Goin’ nuts?” Toby just looked at the floor as yet another taunt was shot his way. They hadn’t let up all day as news of his strange behaviour had spread through the school quickly and without mercy. The looks and snickers burning him worse than any match he had ever played with.

“Tob-….”

“I’M NOT FUCKING CRAZY!!” He shouted before even checking to see who it was that was coming up behind him. The cafeteria went quiet as all eyes turned to him. The brunette’s face went red as he turned and saw Kata grinning down at him.

“I never said you were, kid.” He smirked, patting him on the shoulder. “You know… You should probably leave for the rest of the day. I could get you out, you know.” Toby just rested his chin on his arms, and sighed.

“I can live with it. I’m used to all the looks. Don’t worry about it, Kata…”

“I WILL worry about it, To. You’re like family. Family takes care of family.” Kata smiled, taking Toby’s arm and pulling him up. “You, sir, are going home.”

 

~xoxo~

 

“Toby! What are you doing home!?” Toby flinched back at his father’s angry voice.

“You didn’t receive the call?” Kata put his hand on his younger friend’s shoulder to calm him down. “Toby had a bit of a… panic attack today in class. You didn’t answer the call so I took the liberty of bringing him home for you.” The older male lied with an easy smile. “I’ll just go tuck him into bed sir, no need to worry about any--…”

“TOBY!!! I heard you had to go home! Is everything okay! What happened!?”

“Anya, calm down. Please.” Kata muttered as his girlfriend burst into the house. “He had a panic attack, I brought him home and I was about to get him up to his room. Care to join us? Quietly?” He added with a raised eyebrow. Anya nodded, casting Toby a worried glance as she followed them up the stairs.

“Will someone PLEASE tell me what’s going on here!?” Anya sighed, aggravated, as she sat down on the window seat with a huff. “I’m so confused.” She pouted. Toby flopped down on his bed, landing face first on his pillow.

“People are calling our little buddy here crazy. I guess he was acting weird in Mr. Mosher’s class or something.” Kata explained, sitting down on the side of Toby’s bed. “Hey hold up. Don’t cry, To.” He murmured, rubbing his friends back softly as he sobbed into the pillow.

“What’s happening to me…?” He asked with a shaky voice. “I feel so… sick… and I can’t get my head around all of this. First I start hearing voices, then I start talking to myself and blacking out. What’s wrong with me, Kata…?” Tears trickled down Toby’s soft face and dripped off his chin. Anya came over and sat next to the two males and wiped the younger’s tears away from his eyes.

“You’ll be okay, Toby.” She whispered, hugging her friend. The concern that was shown to him only made Toby want to cry harder.

“C-could you guys give me a couple minutes?” He asked, sniffling. His friends nodded and stood up silently, Kata patting his back softly and Anya giving him one last concerned look before leaving with her boyfriend and closing the door behind her.

As the young man laid back down and stared up at his ceiling he started reciting one of the stories that Sarah had told him. The one where he had been taken away by the Goblins at his sister’s request when he was a baby. He desperately tried to remember exactly how the words went, wishing that he could really disappear to the Goblin City. He was only slightly aware of the fact that he was still crying and he didn’t care. He needed the outlet. Through his tears, Toby smiled, thinking about how the Goblins and their King would welcome him back to the city after all these long years now that he was grown.

“I wish… I wish the Goblins really would take me away… right now.” He muttered. The clash of thunder outside of his window made the brunette jump. He hadn’t even noticed the storm brewing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something dart behind his book case. He sat up with a short gasp and stared at the spot before another quick movement on the other side of his room caught his attention. Before he could catch another glimpse of the thing something hit his window. He jumped and trembled slightly as he watched the white Barn Owl flap on the other side of the glass. The two windows swung open suddenly letting in a gust of cold air and rain. Toby expected the owl to fly in as well but as the bird flapped closer a bolt of lightning blinded him for a moment. When he opened his eyes again, it was all he could do to keep from screaming for help. Standing before him, amidst a swirling cloud of glittering dust, with a grin spread across his lips was a man. A stranger. Dressed in a way Toby had only ever seen in… the stories!

“Hello Toby.” The man smiled warmly at Toby but there was something else behind the gesture. Something slightly menacing.

“Y-you’re him. Aren’t you?” The teen stammered, backing up a pace. “You’re the Goblin King.”

“You catch on quickly. Just like your sister did so many years ago.” The king reached out and touched Toby’s cheek, wiping away a stray tear that was left there.

“M-my sister? Sarah? Y-you mean that all those stories she told me were…”

“True? Yes.” The smile turned to a bit of a smirk as the man glanced up and down Toby’s body. “I didn’t expect something like this from you, little one.” He chuckled, his fingers resting on the piercing in his lip, causing a light blush to tint his cheeks. He couldn’t help it. Only a few people had touched him as tenderly as that and they had all had ulterior motives when they had touched him like that. Kata and Jasper were fine examples.

“Why are you here? And what’s your name?” He managed to ask.

“Why, you called me, Toby. I had to come for you. My name is Jareth. You did want to leave, didn’t you?”

“W-well yes… I mean… no. What about my friends and family? I can’t leave them. And school. I--…” Toby was cut off when Jareth put two fingers against his lips, shushing him.

“I know you don’t care about that. I’ve been watching you. You’re bored of school and of this town. As for your friends and family… if you obey me, you will be able to see them every now and again.” Toby’s heart started racing.

“You’d really take me away from here?” He asked, his breath hitching.

“Yes.”

“Toby? Toby what’s going on in there? I hear another voice. Is someone in there with you?”

“Anya.” Toby hissed under his breath. “N-nothing’s going on. Don’t worry about it. Just telling myself one of Sarah’s stories. I’ll be fine Anya. You and Kata go on home.”

“You don’t sound fine, To.” Kata’s deep voice made Toby shiver slightly. “What’s going on?”

“You have to make your choice now Toby. Come with me and be free of all this. Be a Prince. Or, stay here and be the same as you are. Live amongst the people that give you nothing and take from you everything, amongst the people that call you crazy, that insult you. Ridicule you.” Toby bit his lip ring in aggravation, faced with the out-stretched hand of the King on one side and Kata’s alluring voice and his fist pounding on the door with Anya begging him to come out on the other side. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes tight before reaching out and taking the older man’s hand. Jareth chuckled and pulled Toby flush against his chest.

“Sorry guys…” He murmured, pressing close to the man he would soon call his King as he felt himself being pulled from his room.

~xoxo~

“Toby? Toby answer us.” Anya called desperately through the door when Toby stopped talking.

“To? Come on man this isn’t funny.” Kata knocked on the door again.

“Should we go in?” Anya turned her blue eyes up to her boyfriends face and was almost surprised by how much worry she saw in his eyes.

“ _Ja_.” He muttered, turning the handle slowly. “Toby…?” He called into the room. It was far too quiet.

“Kata!” Anya gasped. “The window’s open!” Kata rushed to the window and looked out into the storm. There was no sign of their friend.

“ _Verdammt!_ ” The dark haired man cursed in German, slapping his hands down on the wet windowsill. “Where the hell could he have gone?” He growled, making his way over to the closet and yanking it open. He poked around in the clothes before slamming the door shut and stalking over to his friend’s bed. He wouldn’t put it past Toby to hide under here. He had seen him do it once before during another bad storm. Nothing.

“Kata, calm down. We’ll find him.” Tears were starting to trail down Anya’s face. It was a bit frightening to see Kata like this but she knew that he was just trying to protect someone he cared about. The man sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.

“Yeah… You’re right. He probably just ran off for a little while. He’ll be back soon.” He sighed. “What is that?” He asked pointing at Toby’s bed. There was a crystal ball just a little bit smaller than a baseball sitting on his pillow.

“Dunno. I’ve never seen it before. Jasper might know what it is though.”

~xoxo~

“So he just vanished?” Jasper’s light blue eyes were shining with worry as he pulled his platinum blonde hair back into a ponytail. “He didn’t leave anything behind?”

“Well there was this.” Anya pulled the crystal out of her bag and held it out to the blonde. “Any idea what it is?” Jasper’s eyes lit up.

“I knew he wasn’t going crazy. It WASN’T just a story!” He grinned taking the crystal from Anya’s hands. “Here. Watch.” He whispered turning the crystal over and over in his hands. Toby’s face slowly materialized in the orb. “It really works! There he is! He looks fine. A little flustered perhaps, but fine.”

“But WHERE is he?” Kata demanded.

“He’s heading for the Goblin City.”

 

XOXO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay done with chapter two! Now that Toby’s run off to the Goblin City you’ll want to keep reading wont you? Of course you will. You’re all nice people. I’m pretty sure of that.
> 
> A couple quick translations from German to English.
> 
> Ja = Yeah.  
> Verdammt = Damn it.
> 
> As always, reviews, bookmarks and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> Less Than Three and Blessings Be,  
> KayKatastr0phe
> 
> ***actually this whole thing is just a giant cluster fuck, I'm just trying to move my stuff from FF.net to AO3 so review if you want but it's whatevs really***


	3. Welcome Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for chapter three! I’m only this excited because I’ve written the majority of this fic right off the top of my head during the early hours of the morning.
> 
> So Toby’s back in the Labyrinth with Jareth to guide him back to the Goblin City. Jasper gets what’s going on back home in the “real world” but Kata and Anya are both still hopelessly confused. See, the only reason Jazz knew what to do with the crystal to get it to show them Toby, is the fact that he’s heard all of Sarah’s “stories”. I figured I’d explain that right quick before I got started.
> 
> I might throw in a couple flashbacks here just for fun but I don’t know yet.
> 
> WARNINGS! : Now you start to see that Jareth does, in fact, have ulterior motives, bringing Toby back to the city now. So once again. You don’t like it? You don’t have to read it.
> 
> Enjoy!

XOXO

 

“So… WHERE exactly are we?” Toby asked, looking around this new, strange place that Jareth had brought him to. The Goblin King smiled down at the young man.

“Surely Sarah told you about this place. This is my Labyrinth, Toby. Normally I would have you solve it on your own, but seeing as you haven’t lost anything or given anything up to me yet, I will guide you through safely to the Goblin City, and my castle.” The brunette shot the older male a suspicious glance.

“What do you mean by that? The losing things or giving something away to you bit I mean.” He asked, running his finger tips along the smooth surface of one of the walls in front of him.

“Your sister gave you up to me eighteen years ago. She had to solve the labyrinth on her own to get you back. It was a challenge for her. You haven’t given me any reason to make you do this on your own.” He explained calmly, leading the way down one of the long straight-aways of the maze. Toby almost had to trot to keep up with the king but he didn’t let that bother him. This place was beautiful. Everything in the labyrinth sparkled. The walls, the floor, even the branches of the shrubs that grew over the path. There was a curious glow around everything as well. It gave the whole place a magical feel.

“So… Why did you build this place?” The teen asked, still looking around in awe.

“Why, to protect the city my dear boy. And all who reside in it.” Jareth gave him a smile. “The city has to be safe. Now more than ever.” The brunette gave him a curious look.

“And why’s that?”

“Because you’re here.” Toby turned away as he felt a light blush creep over his cheeks. The King gave him another look, his eyes holding something close to admiration. It was then that Toby noticed his eyes.

“Your eyes… They’re two different colours.” He noted.

“That’s right.” Jareth nodded. “It was passed down in my family. A symbol of our power here. I could even give you one. You’re here as a Prince, Toby. A legend of sorts.” Toby reeled back a couple of steps and stared at the King with wide eyes.

“W-what?”

“You were meant to be my heir. That’s why I was so determined to keep your sister away from you. You would have been raised here in the Goblin City, not knowing anything of the life you once had.” The King had slowed his pace so that Toby could catch up and so that they could talk more comfortably. “I could tell, even then, that you were destined for greatness.” Toby let out a scoffing laugh.

“I’m no great ruler. I can hardly even keep my grades up in school! And, really, would a Prince dress the way I do?” He cocked an eyebrow and held out his arms, inviting Jareth to look him over. He was wearing a worn out pair mono-black Chuck Taylor Converse, an old, slightly ripped, pair of Anya’s black skinny-jeans and a black, grey striped long sleeved t-shirt that had been torn up all over, showing a dark red tank-top under, a Mötle Crüe hoodie and, of course, his lip ring.

“If he chooses to, yes.” Jareth chuckled a little. He put an arm around Toby’s shoulders and pulled him around a turn in the Labyrinth. “Would you accept the title if I offered it to you?” He asked, keeping his arm around the teen’s shoulders.

“I… I would think about it.” The brunette was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. It wasn’t as if he didn’t like being this close to Jareth, because in all honesty he found it quite enjoyable, but that was the problem. His heart was beating too fast and he was afraid that the King would hear and misinterpret it as fear or… well anything else other than slight nervousness really. The older male smiled down at his charge before leaning down and kissing his right eye. The tingle started there and moved across his body, filling him with a pleasant warmth and something else… He couldn’t quite place it. “What did you just do?”

“I marked you as mine.” The King’s lips brushed across Toby’s cheek ever so lightly, bringing a blush to the surface of his skin quickly. He smirked at the easy reaction. “Your eye is now only half its original colour. The other half is a dark shade of green. Everyone will know you are protected here but they will also know that you have no power yet. I still have power over you Toby. You MUST obey me.”

“And… What does that require? Doing house chores? Being a servant? What?” Jareth chuckled again, bringing another, darker, blush to Toby’s cheeks.

“No my boy. I have much more… Interesting. Things planned for you.”

~xoxo~

“He’s WHAT!? Don’t you _dare_ play games with me Khell!” Kata growled.

“Hey! I’m telling the truth! That’s what I saw in the crystal.” Jasper defended, putting his hands up. “Sarah’s stories weren’t just stories. I always had the feeling that it was real but I didn’t say anything… I thought everyone would think I was crazy…” Kata let out an aggravated sigh.

“How do we get him back?” Anya asked quietly.

“I don’t know…”

XOXO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah… That was A LOT shorter than I wanted it to be. But… I dunno. I think I lost my train of thought with this one.
> 
> Sorry for the shortness. I’ll try to make up for it in the next chapter.
> 
> Reviews, bookmarks and kudos will be met with love and attention.
> 
> Less Than Three and Blessings Be,  
> KayKatastr0phe

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this first chapter was really just to explain Toby’s style and give you an idea of the people he hangs around with these days. Don’t worry. Things will get a bit more… Labyrinth-y… in later chapters. You just have to keep reading to find out why this is rated M.
> 
> Any reviews, bookmarks and kudos are always appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Less Than Three and Blessings Be,  
> KayKatastr0phe


End file.
